


Fever

by orphan_account



Series: The Best Things Come In Threes [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: AU, BDSM, Cum retention, Dirty Talk, Dom Andrew, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Explicit Consent, Internal Watersports, Multi, Omorashi, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Spanking, Sub Neil, Switch Kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The first time is a mistake.The other five or six times aren't.Or, Neil's boyfriends go with him to London and he learns just how much they love his accent.





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nikotheamazingspoonklepto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikotheamazingspoonklepto/gifts), [egglorru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/egglorru/gifts).



> This was Niko + Eggo's Christmas gift last year, I'm finally getting to post an updated version :D
> 
> I'm bad at British tbh

The first time is a mistake. Neil’s getting out of the car, exhausted from an almost nine-hour flight from South Carolina to London Gatwick in Stuart’s private jet. He’d been glad for the privacy, considering that he’d spent a lot of the flight on his knees between Andrew’s knees, his mouth warming Andrew’s cock and distracting him from his fear of heights.

It’s been so long since he’s been in London, the cool air brushing across his skin as he looks up at Stuart’s house. He’s been hearing the British accent since he’s stepped off the plane, even over the radio, so he doesn’t even think twice before he says, “bloody hell, I’m knackered,” with a sigh, pushing his hand through his hair.

He doesn’t even realise that he’s reverted to his British accent until he notices that Andrew and Kevin have frozen behind him, and he frowns, turning.

“Alright?” he asks, wrinkling his nose when he sees them staring at him. He glances around as the driver discretely slinks away, and his heart skips a beat as Andrew’s dark eyes drill into him. He can read Andrew’s expression perfectly. “Andrew, we’ve just gotten here, I don’t want to cock up-“

Kevin’s hand slides into Neil’s hair, gripping the locks and Neil’s body goes lax almost immediately, eyes locked onto his boyfriends’. Their dynamic was different, but Neil knows his place; he’s their submissive and will bow to them every time.

“Car?” Kevin asks Andrew without looking at him, his intense gaze on Neil. Neil looks between the both of them, eyes widening when he realises what’s happening.

“Are you two taking the piss?” Neil hisses. “My uncle will _murder_ us.”

“Do you care?” Kevin murmurs, plastering his chest to Neil’s back, grinding his half hard cock into Neil’s ass and Neil whimpers. “Talk British to us, baby.”

Neil giggles, wiggling his ass against Kevin’s quickly hardening groin, immediately forgetting why it was a bad idea. “Mm, are you chatting me up, baby? Do you like my accent?”

Andrew crowds Neil from the front, and Neil gasps as he’s caught between his boyfriends, grinning widely.

Andrew dips his head toward Neil’s forehead, his voice low enough to be heard by Kevin and Neil. “You’re going to have cum plugged in you before you meet your uncle,” Andrew murmurs, nuzzling Neil’s neck. “Let’s see if you talk British with our cocks in you.”

“Bollocks,” Neil sighs, cock plumping, rubbing against Andrew’s hardening member. “Let’s do this.”

__

“Shit,” Neil whimpers, head in Kevin’s lap, ass in the air as Andrew fucks him in long, deep strokes, the car rocking from the hard thrusts. There’s a thin black rubber around the base of Neil’s cock, restraining him from his orgasm as he cries. Kevin strokes his back, comforting him as Andrew claims him roughly.

Kevin was a switch, Dominant to Neil but always submissive to Andrew. Kevin didn’t mind giving Andrew full control over both of them, and Andrew occasionally allowed them to play, to sate Kevin’s dominant side.

This was one of those times where they worked hand in hand to dominate Neil, moving seamlessly and reading each other like open books. Andrew comes in Neil with a soft grunt, Neil’s cries muffled as Kevin presses Neil’s lips to his clothed bulge.

It feels so good, as it always does, and then Andrew’s digging in his duffel bag, twisting a plug into Neil. Neil sobs, tears wetting Kevin’s bulge, and Kevin’s hand grips Neil’s hair, yanking him up to smash their lips together.

Neil whimpers into the kiss, wondering if Stuart’s men could see them from the security cameras, and getting harder from the possible exhibitionism. He exhales shakily into the kiss, feeling Andrew press against his back.

“You two will be the fucking death of me,” Neil exhales, clenching around the thick plug spearing him open.

“It’s a good way to die,” Kevin giggles, kissing Neil’s cheek.

“Let’s go inside,” Andrew murmurs, zipping himself up. “Get yourself under control, Kevin.”

“Yes, Master,” Kevin smirks, adjusting himself. “Come on, baby.”

__

“Took you bloody long enough to get into the house,” Stuart comments, and Neil blushes, biting his lip. “Did you really have to shag in my car?”

“I have no clue what you’re on about,” Neil mutters, trying to keep a poker face and seeing Andrew shoot him a dark look when he easily reverts to his accent. This time, it isn’t a mistake, a hot flash of arousal searing through him. “We were just snogging.”

“Snogging with his cock up your arse? You’re lucky I pay my men lots or you’d have a viral sex tape to deal with,” Stuart huffs, turning around and walking into the house without saying another word. Neil’s face turns permanently red, knowing he’s never going to live this down.

Neil follows him, his boyfriends behind him, knowing they’ll back him up no matter what. The house is gorgeous, with tall ceilings and intricate designs.

“Come ‘ere, knob head,” Stuart gestures to him, leading him into a beautiful dining room. “Fancy some dinner?”

Neil lights up, nodding, seeing a few maids lingering around. He’s unable to hide his blush when he sits, feeling the plug pressing deeper into him.

Plates of food are presented in front of them, huge slabs of meat and steaming vegetables, and Kevin looks excited. Neil snorts fondly, offering a smile to the maid who’s placing his plate in front of him.

“Cheers,” he tells her, and she smiles, backing away. Stuart immediately launches into a detailed story about his operations, and Neil listens on. It’s always been like this, and he enjoys it, having dinner with Stuart while gossiping about all the dumbasses who think they’re better than him.

“He’s fucking gobshite,” Neil swears vehemently, chewing on asparagus as Stuart tells a story about a guy who fucked him over. Already knowing his boyfriends’ reactions, he smirks to himself, deciding to take control of the teasing.

Toeing off his right shoe, he slides lower in his seat, his foot landing between Kevin’s legs. Kevin’s glare turns hard, and a rush of arousal surges through Neil.

He continues talking to Stuart, his toes massaging Kevin’s hard cock. He lays the accent on thick, sinking into his role with ease.

Kevin glances over at Andrew, who’s sitting next to Neil, and Andrew must have given him some sort of approval because then Kevin’s deliberately knocking over his glass of water which spills on his lap.

“Crap,” Kevin groans, standing, hands positioned discreetly in front of his groin. “Excuse me.”

Stuart nods as Kevin rushes off, not before giving Neil a look that he knows too well.

“Bollocks,” Neil sighs, pushing his seat back, trying to look regretful. “I’ll make sure he doesn’t get lost.”

Stuart waves him off, and Neil wavers for a second, wondering if he should leave Andrew and his uncle alone, but his arousal takes over. He runs after Kevin, giggling breathlessly as Kevin yanks him into the bathroom, their lips smashing together in a heated kiss.

“You’re a little shit,” Kevin gasps, and Neil grins, pushing down his pants as Kevin turns him, bending him over the sink and extracting the plug.

Kevin fills him with a quick, raw thrust, and Neil struggles to stay quiet as Kevin rams into him. Kevin’s teeth sink into Neil’s neck to muffle his moans.

Staring at himself in the mirror, he’s shocked to see how needy he looks, with Kevin’s thick cock filling him up in the best way.

“You’re fucking voracious,” Kevin pants out, fingers brushing against Neil’s bound cock, making his hips jerk.

“Fill me up, baby,” Neil pants, dropping onto his elbows and making his ass arch out further. “Come on.”

“Fucking tease,” Kevin growls, head dropping in the middle of Neil’s shoulder blades as he thrusts once, twice, before pressing in and coming deep into Neil.

Neil moans at the sensation of warmth flooding him, biting back his moans as Kevin continues fucking him in stilted thrusts. Kevin’s still trying to catch his breath as he pulls out and plugs him up again, spanking his ass hard, making his cock jerk.

Turning around, Neil reaches up and slots their lips together again, kissing Kevin as his body thrums with arousal.

“That was bloody amazing,” Neil sighs happily. Kevin narrows his eyes, and Neil manages to escape before Kevin can attack him again.

__

Neil goes back to where Stuart and Andrew are conversing quietly, the tips of his ears red, knowing that it’s quite obvious what he and Kevin had just done. Neil’s so full of his boyfriends’ cum and the thick plug in him, but Kevin doesn’t share his shame, instead, he walks back in with a smug grin, slipping back into his seat.

“Can’t keep your hands off each other, eh?” Stuart comments, regarding Neil’s messy look with a raised eyebrow. “So, you managed to score yourself two blokes. How’s that working out for you?”

“Sod off,” Neil blushes, ignoring his amused face. Kevin snorts, sitting down and slicing his meat, chewing contentedly.

Andrew leans over, lips brushing Neil’s ear, voice barely audible. “If you keep this up, I’m going to have to fuck your face,” he promises, and Neil’s blush deepens as Andrew’s fingers grip his thigh.

“So, does this mean I have to give the shovel-talk to both of them at the same time?” Stuart asks casually, pulling out his gun and resting it on the table.

Neil wants to _die_.

“Don’t be an utter bellend, Uncle Stu,” he murmurs, and Andrew’s fingers on his thigh tighten. Kevin’s staring at the gun uncaringly as he eats and Andrew’s hand leaves Neil’s thigh.

Neil groans when a knife appears in Andrew’s hand, and Andrew disinterestedly picks his nails with the knife, looking at Stuart with a raised eye. “Please, continue.”

Stuart narrows his eyes, and Neil squirms in his seat. He’s half hard, and he wants his boyfriends to let him come, but instead, he has to sit and watch his uncle and Andrew put on their best macho posturing.

“If you _hurt_ Neil in any way,” Stuart starts, fingers tapping the gun and Neil winces as Kevin snorts.

“Shut up,” Neil hisses at Kevin, who clears his throat. Stuart looks at him, frowning. “Long story,” he smiles at Stuart, not wanting to get into the fact that he _wanted_ his boyfriends to hurt him. Stuart might know he was a sub, but he had no inclination that Neil was also a masochist, and that wasn’t his business.

“If you hurt Neil in any way,” Stuart tries again. “I will _gut_ you. I will hunt you down and make you wish you never even laid eyes on him.”

“If we hurt Neil in any way,” is Andrew’s calm rebuttal. “I’m positive he will gut us himself.”

Neil blushes, preening. “Aww, thank you,” he leans over and kisses Andrew’s cheek.

Stuart groans, pushing his seat back. It scrapes against the floor. “I need a fag,” he mutters and Kevin chuckles.

“You’ve got three right here,” he tells Stuart happily, and Stuart sends him a death glare before walking out the room.

__

Neil thought that they’d make it up to their room right after, fuck each other’s brains out and finally, _finally_ let him come.

Instead, his boyfriends have ‘better’ plans, which include dragging him to a brief tour of London, just to hear him interact with other British. Although Neil’s enjoying himself, it doesn’t matter because his cock is fucking _aching_ , he feels overly stuffed and he just wants to come.

Kevin’s currently balls deep in him while Andrew observed, looking almost amused.

“I didn’t even use my accent,” Neil ‘complains’ between moans, bracing his hands against the stalls of the bathroom.

“Mm, but your ass looked so inviting,” Kevin grins, licking a stripe up Neil’s neck, fingers tugging at Neil’s nipple piercings, making Neil whine. They weren’t this horny in America, fucking hell.

“You’re a wanker,” Neil groans. Kevin chuckles.

“That’s more like it,” he laughs, driving hard into Neil before coming with a low groan. Neil whimpers as he feels Kevin fill him up, adding to the cum buried deep in him, before replacing his cock with a plug.

“Fifth load,” Andrew smirks, patting Neil’s ass cheek and leaning in for a kiss. Neil kisses him hungrily. “One more?”

“Mm,” Neil smiles. “That’ll be brilliant. I’m so full, Andrew,” he lays on his accent thick, and Andrew’s eyes darken.

He gets what he wants, as Andrew slides out the plug and fucks him right there.

__

“I’m bloody knackered,” Neil groans, despite his aching cock, following his boyfriends back into Stuart’s house.

They make it to the bedroom, before Andrew’s ordering Neil to get undressed, his cock bobbing in the air.

“You’ve been a bad boy today, Neil,” Andrew growls, walking around Neil and Neil blushes. “Teasing us, flirting with us.”

“Can I spank him?” Kevin pleads with Andrew, and Andrew smirks as Neil’s cock twitches, loving the idea.

“Yes. Give him as much as he needs, but don’t let him come,” Andrew agrees and Neil whimpers as Kevin’s hand grips his hair, dragging him. Kevin sits on the armchair, asks for Neil’s safeword, and then lays into him.

Neil cries out, tears wetting his cheeks before Andrew shuts him up by stuffing his cock between Neil’s lips. Neil sobs as Kevin spanks him hard, making his cock cry precum as he grinds against Kevin’s thigh.

Andrew fucks his mouth, before saying something to Kevin, but Neil can’t focus in the haze of lust. He screams around a mouthful of cock as Kevin pushes him up, pulling out the plug and replacing it with his lips.

It feels so fucking good, Neil’s entire body is shaking as his boyfriends take him apart. Kevin’s tongue is exploring him, making his body light up. Kevin stands, yanking Neil off of Andrew’s cock, before holding his face and kissing him deeply, sharing the cum with him.

“Don’t swallow,” Andrew commands lowly, and Neil has to struggle to obey as Kevin feeds him their mixed cum. “On your knees, Neil,” Andrew growls and Neil drops to his knees, fingers curling on his thighs into fists, trying not to touch his cock. “Mouth open.”

Andrew and Kevin stroke their cocks, and Neil whimpers, trembling as their cum pour into his mouth, some sliding down the back of his throat, making him swallow reflexively. Most of it stays pooled on his tongue as they jerk their cocks till completion.

When they’re done, Andrew grabs Neil’s hair, hauling him onto the bed, shoving three fingers into him and fucking him _hard_.

Neil fights not to scream, not to swallow, not wanting to disobey Andrew’s command as Andrew fucks his prostate. Kevin reaches down, yanking off Neil’s cock ring, and it gets so much worse, as he holds back his orgasm. Andrew leans over Neil, stroking his bulging cheeks.

“Come, baby boy,” Andrew murmurs, and Neil _explodes_.

When Neil comes to, his body feels overly light, his orgasm stripping every bit of energy from him. He’s still holding the cum in his mouth, a subconscious reflex, and Andrew’s looking down at him with so much pride that Neil’s heart blossoms.

“Such a good boy,” Andrew coos and Neil blushes, panting from his orgasm. “Swallow, baby boy.”

Neil does so, relishing in the taste of his boyfriends, and Kevin kisses him hard, their cum-slick lips sliding against each other.

“Bloody hell,” Neil groans as Andrew gathers him up from behind, holding him as Kevin slides into the bed, tucking Neil between them. “That was absolutely brilliant.”

“I’m going to gag you,” Kevin warns and Neil giggles, melting between his boyfriends.

__

The next morning, Neil wakes up nestled between both of his boyfriends, warm and comfortable. He’s draped over Kevin, Andrew’s arm holding his waist.

He doesn’t want to move, but then Kevin’s blinking sleepily, peppering kisses along Neil’s jawline. Neil giggles softly, pushing closer to him.

“I’m still knackered from yesterday,” Neil tries, and Kevin lets out a sleepy growl, sinking his teeth into Neil’s jawline.

“’ndrew,” Kevin says, yawning, and Neil feels Andrew’s fingers caressing his bare chest.

“We want to try something new today,” Andrew murmurs in Neil’s ear, and Neil’s breath catches in his throat. “One of your soft limits. Kevin’s a kinky fuck.”

“Aren’t we all?” Neil giggles, feeling so soft and happy between them. He feels like he can conquer the world with either of them on his side. “What’re we doing, baby?”

Kevin raises his head, giving Neil a gentle smile that tugs at his heart. Kevin leans forward, pressing their lips together as he drags a thumb over Neil’s pierced nipples, where his boyfriends’ initials hang.

“I wanted to do this yesterday but we… got carried away,” Kevin looks smug, and Neil huffs. “But watersports? If you want to?”

Neil licks his lower lip, thinking about it. “I mean, it’s sterile, right?”

Kevin nods, pulling Neil closer. Neil wraps one of his legs around Kevin’s waist as Andrew sits up in the bed, his hand stroking Neil’s hair.

“It’s not Andrew’s thing, but I’ve always wanted to try it,” Kevin admits, and Neil giggles, kissing Kevin’s chin.

“Then let’s do it,” he glances back at Andrew, grinning audaciously. “Are you going to be our audience?”

“Of course, baby boy,” Andrew smirks, leaning down to kiss Neil’s forehead, brushing back his flattened curls. “Now, Kevin?”

Kevin chews on his lower lip, nodding. “I drank a lot of water last night,” he says and Neil nods.

“You’re a health nut; you always drink a lot of water,” Neil rolls his eyes, sitting up from the warmth of his boyfriends, frowning. “Are you full, baby?” He ghosts his fingers over Kevin’s lower abdomen. Kevin grimaces as Neil presses down on his bladder.

“Shower,” Andrew huffs and Neil giggles, jumping up from the bed excitedly. He sends them a heated look over his shoulder as well as a teasing smirk.

“Are you coming?” he coos, and Kevin growls, immediately getting off the bed to follow his naked boyfriend.

__

“You’re so pretty,” Kevin murmurs, petting Neil’s wet curls as he stands behind his boyfriend, fingers kneading Neil’s shoulders.

“You too, baby,” Neil tilts his head up, blinking the water out of his eyes. “Where’s Daddy?”

Kevin bursts out laughing, shaking his head. “Fuck, don’t let him hear you call him that. That’s so _weird_.”

Neil giggles, turning in Kevin’s arms and poking his nose. “Don’t kink shame, Mr Day. Especially considering you’re the one who wants to mark your territory in a very… _primal_ way.”

The laugh filters off Kevin’s face and it’s replaced with a heated look. He leans down, pressing his forehead against Neil’s. “Fuck, when you put it that way…”

“Are you hard already?” Neil whispers, giggling. “You’re insatiable.”

“Only for you, baby,” Kevin gropes Neil’s ass. He pauses then adds. “…and Daddy.”

Neil roars with laughter, almost collapsing when Andrew appears a few seconds later, eyes impassive.

“What did you just call me?” he asks, and Neil slouches against the wall of the shower, dying of laughter as Kevin blushes a bright red.

“Neil started it,” he pouts, and Andrew sighs heavily, stepping into the shower. Neil’s still giggling as Andrew wraps a hand around Neil’s waist, yanking him close. Neil gasps as his body curves against Andrew’s, and he wraps his arms around Andrew’s neck.

“How’s your ass feeling, baby?” Andrew asks lowly, and Neil bites his lower lip, looking seductively at Andrew through his wet eyelashes.

“Sore, but I like it, Master,” he murmurs.

“Colour, baby.”

“Green,” Neil grins widely, grinding back against Kevin as the taller presses his chest along Neil’s back.

“Take your time with him, pet,” Andrew murmurs, reaching up to stroke his fingers along the tattoo on neck.

“Always, Master,” Kevin promises, leaning down to kiss Andrew with Neil squished between them. The redhead doesn’t seem to be complaining as he rocks Kevin’s hardening cock between his ass cheeks.

Andrew presses the lube into Kevin’s hand and Kevin pulls away, planting a kiss on the curve of Neil’s neck. Neil wraps his arms around Andrew as Kevin uses his lubed fingers to explore Neil’s asshole, still loose from the brutal fucking he got yesterday and from wearing a plug for most of the day.

Neil moans as Kevin gets two fingers in easily, opening him up and adding a third. Neil slumps against Andrew who effortlessly holds him up, pressing kisses to Neil’s forehead and cheek and jawline.

Kevin lubes his cock, rubbing the head against Neil’s loose rim as he drags his teeth along  Neil’s neck.

“Gonna really have to clench to feel me, baby,” Kevin teases Neil, who whines. “You were so fucked open yesterday. So slutty,” he tuts, and Neil moans, pressing harder against Andrew.

Kevin slides into Neil’s hole, filling him up until he’s balls deep, and Neil lets out a soft sob, clutching Andrew. Kevin fucks him in deep thrusts, his forehead pressing against Neil’s head.

“Good?” Andrew asks Neil lowly and Neil whimpers.

“So fucking good.” He moans, clenching around Kevin and Kevin moans at the feeling.

“You feel so good, baby,” Kevin promises, teeth tugging Neil’s ear. “Are you ready?”

Neil gasps, nodding, and Andrew kisses him, their lips moving wetly against one another’s. It takes most of Kevin’s concentration, because he’s hard and Neil’s so warm and tight around him, but eventually he’s able to let go.

Neil gasps against Andrew when he feels Kevin releasing in him and then he’s sobbing, fingers slipping against Andrew’s wet skin. He’s grinding back against Kevin, desperate, and Kevin clutches his damp waist, trying to keep him in place.

“Holy shit,” Neil sobs, tucking his head in Andrew’s neck as he gasps. “Holy fuck, I’m so hard, Master, it feels so good, I-“

Kevin’s blown eyes meet Andrew’s dark eyes as Neil trembles around him. He’s fulling Neil up so much and Neil’s _trembling_ , sobbing against Andrew as he begs Andrew to touch him.

They hadn’t expected Neil to love it this much, but he’s trying to fuck Kevin deeper while rutting his hard cock against Andrew’s. Kevin can feel how full Neil is, his release dripping out of Neil around of his cock and Andrew reaches down and wraps a hand around Neil’s cock.

Neil almost buckles and Kevin wraps a strong arm around Neil’s waist, holding him up and pressing himself as deeply as possible and Neil wails.

“Fuck, it- it’s so good,” Neil gasps wetly, shaking. Andrew presses his lips against the corner of Neil’s, wrapping his next hand around Neil’s neck. “I’m yours,” Neil moans. “Can I come? I _need -_ fuck-”

His breath chokes out as he clenches around Kevin’s cock. Kevin’s finished, his cock plugging Neil full, and Neil can’t seem to breathe, eyes blinking unseeingly as he gasps for air, trying not to come.

“Master,” Kevin pleads on Neil’s behalf, his cock making small thrusts in Neil’s hole and making Neil exhale shakily. He’s shivering, hands digging into Andrew’s shoulders.

Andrew presses his cheek against Neil’s, stripping the redhead’s cock. “Come baby,” he whispers and Neil screams, body seizing as he clenches torturously around Kevin’s member.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kevin hisses, feeling Neil’s cum splattering on his forearm as Neil comes hard, shaking in Kevin’s arms.

“Fuck him,” Andrew growls and Kevin can’t argue with that, pulling out and slamming into Neil in hard thrusts, making Neil cry out.

His fucking is sloppy, squelching as his release is fucked out of Neil, and Neil’s crying as Kevin’s cock drags against his sensitive prostate. Kevin can’t hold back, he’s already achingly hard after seeing Neil’s reaction to Kevin pissing in him and he locks eyes with Andrew, unable to beg because it’s _so_ good, he can’t even _speak_.

He settles for pleading with his eyes, fucking Neil’s hole as Neil cries in his arms and Andrew seems to have mercy on him, reaching up to rub his thumb along the tattoo on Kevin’s neck.

“Come, pet,” he growls, and Kevin moans, thrusting deep and coming so hard, he sees stars. He continues grinding in Neil and Neil just continues sobbing against Andrew. Kevin’s knees feel weak after he comes, and he stumbles slightly. Andrew holds his shoulder, and Kevin nods, letting him know he was okay.

He blinks water out of his eyes, inhaling deeply as a soft laugh escapes Neil.

“Holy shit,” Neil stands on shaky legs as Kevin’s softening cock slips out of him. Kevin wraps his hands around Neil’s chest, making sure he’s steady. “Holy shit, I’m into watersports. That was fucking mind-blowing.”

“Yeah?” Kevin says happily, nuzzling Neil’s neck. “Let’s make our Master come,” he proffers, and Neil giggles excitedly.

“Knees, baby,” Andrew murmurs, and Neil gladly crashes to his knees, Andrew’s hard cock bobbing in front of Neil’s mouth. “Open.”

Neil obeys, and Andrew’s cock slips into his mouth. Andrew hisses as Neil swallows his cock easily. Kevin grips Neil’s hair, holding him in places as Andrew fucks his mouth and throat in slow thrusts.

“He’s such a good sub,” Kevin murmurs against Andrew’s lips, and Andrew just reaches up and kisses Kevin hotly as he fucks Neil’s mouth in deep thrusts.

“Are you going to come, Master?” Kevin whispers and Andrew nods. Kevin slots their lips together again, tugging Andrew’s nipples. Andrew lets out a groan that Kevin swallows easily, and then he knows when Andrew comes, from how his body jerks, kissing him desperately.

Neil swallows everything, moaning around Andrew’s cock. When he pulls away, his lips are swollen and red. Andrew tugs him up, capturing him in a kiss.

Neil sighs happily. “That was fucking amazing,” he moans.

__

When they’re finally done washing up, Andrew warning them every time his subs get a bit handsy, Kevin wraps Neil in a fluffy towel, drying him and rubbing his hair. Neil moans happily, brushing his teeth when Kevin’s done. His boyfriends join them and he’s thankful that the bathroom is huge enough to have four sinks.

“How are you, baby?” Kevin asks when Neil’s done, waiting for Andrew to finish. At this point, they’re convinced he’s going to scrub his gums bloody.

“It was so intense,” Neil whispers, leaning against Kevin. Kevin wraps his arms around him, both of them wearing soft robes. “When it happened, I couldn’t control myself. It felt so warm and nice and it filled me up so much. I loved it.”

“I’m glad,” Kevin leans down to kiss Neil’s curls and Neil hums contentedly.

When Andrew’s finally finished, he captures both of his boyfriends in toe-curling kisses. He pushes Neil gently toward the door. Neil opens the door, almost going straight to the closet doe his clothes, but he freezes when he sees the black box on the bed.

He stares at it, heart pounding in his throat. His fingers are trembling, afraid to take another step.

“Baby?” Kevin murmurs, standing behind him, voice gentle.

“Kev,” Neil swallows, afraid to hope, his voice shaking and quiet. “Wh-what is that?”

“That’s yours, sweetheart,” Kevin strokes Neil’s bare neck, and Neil’s knees buckle. He crashes to the floor on his knees, his face buried in his hands. “Baby,” Kevin murmurs, crouching next to him, stroking his hair.

He gently tugs Neil’s hands away from his face, thumbing away the tears rolling down Neil’s face.

“We love you so much,” Kevin whispers, cradling Neil’s face and fuck, he’s crying too? “You’re ours, and you’ve earned this, baby. You’re our amazing, wonderful sub.”

More tears drip from Neil’s face and he glances past Kevin at Andrew, who’s taking the box and walking toward him. Andrew cups Neil’s face as Kevin accepts the box.

“You complete us, Neil. Didn’t you think we’d collar you soon?”

Neil can’t stop _crying_. “I- I just- I didn’t expect it,” Neil confesses quietly. No matter how _much_ he wanted one, no matter how much he’d dreamed of it, he still didn’t expect it.

“I saw you wearing Kevin’s when you thought you were alone,” Andrew says and Neil blushes so hard, he feels dizzy. “But this isn’t to just humour you. You deserve this, baby. You’re ours, forever.”

Neil had thought he was alone that one weak moment he had when he was in the bedroom and saw Kevin’s collar on the dresser and he just… _wanted_. It felt amazing, but not right. Still, he’d buckled it as tightly as he could and stared at himself, stroking the leather.

He wasn’t jealous of Kevin, but he wanted one so bad, it ached.

“I-,” Neil swallows hard as Kevin opens the box and his heart lodges in his throat. “Holy shit.”

He reaches out to caress the smooth leather, fingers trembling. It’s nice, thick leather, the D-rings on the ends locked together with a small heart lock.

“Is that-,” Neil’s voice falters. He feels like he’s going to pass out.

“It locks,” Andrew confirms and Neil feels more tears gathering. “You won’t be able to take it off without Kevin or me.”

How did they know him so _well_? As much as Neil loved Kevin’s tattoo collar, he much preferred always feeling the weight around his neck, and being able to lock it.

He’s almost hard at the mere thought.

“Fuck,” Neil chokes out. “Put it on me,” he begs, and Andrew smirks, unlocking the little heart lock, wrapping the collar around Neil’s neck.

It pulls just right, fitting him perfectly, not too lose, not too tight. Andrew snaps the lock, cementing the fact that Neil was theirs.

Neil launches forward and hugs Kevin tightly, sobbing into Kevin’s shoulder. Without looking, he blindly reaches out for Andrew, tugging him toward them as well.

Andrew wraps his arms around his boyfriends, and Neil sobs happily in the arms of the men he loved with all his heart.


End file.
